Girl's Night Out
by LilyAlice
Summary: Three Girls, One club, No boys...Is the recipe for a girl's night out, unless boys decide to crash it. One-Shot


**This one-shot is a little bit different from my usual writing, but I thought I would give it a try. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the slow down in my writing but I was just away on a family vacation and I have way more family to visit this summer so it will be a slow writing season for me.**

Most of the time in my life I try my hardest to avoid troublesome situations. Falling flat on my face or scrapping my knees constantly on the ground has become too common for me I sometimes don't even register the pain. I try even harder to avoid life-threatening emergencies and horrible moments when I turn redder then a ripe tomato.

Tonight though I was going against all my rules, I was having a girl's night out with Rosalie and Alice. Like any outings with Alice, this night wasn't spontaneous, there was as much planning and shopping as there would have been if I was getting married. I even doubted I would need this much pampering if I was getting married. As with all of Alice's efforts the end result was worth all my wasted time. It was eight pm and I was going over one last inspection before we headed out for a night on the town. I smiled as the blue dress Alice had picked out for me swirled out around my thighs. The dress was tight at my chest before flaring out to my knees, showing off my freshly shaved legs and white high heels. I laughed at my suddenly changed appearance and swept from my room when I heard the door bell ring.

I didn't even manage to make it to the door before Alice, followed closely by Rosalie, burst in. Alice was wearing a tight leather dress, which on any other girl might look like something a hooker would wear, but Alice somehow made it look gorgeous. Rosalie on the other hand was wearing a dangerously low v-neck dress that clung to her defined hips and thighs. Any other girl would have been jealous I, on the other hand, was happy. The less attention that I got the happier I became.

"Bella you look gorgeous." Alice said looking at me with satisfaction.

"I look like a before picture compared to you two." I told them and they laughed at me before flicking me in the head.

"Bella, I always thought that all those scholarships and high grade point averages meant you were smart." Rosalie said rolling her eyes at me. Sometimes I wondered why Rosalie and I were such quick friends but after spending an hour with the girl you couldn't help but love her. She was one of the funniest and kindest people I had ever met.

"Come on girls, there are boys out there who are just dying to buy us drinks." Alice said with devilish grin on her face. I could believe Alice, with the way they were looking tonight they'd have men lined up for days. Even though Alice and Rosalie both were hopelessly in love with their long-term boyfriends Jasper and Emmett they still loved to get free drinks. I grabbed my purse off the kitchen counter and flicked off the lights before following Alice and Rosalie down to Rosalie's M3. I sat in the back seat and stared out at the city, the stars were barely visible in the sky and the moon hung low and bright in the horizon. The streets were busy, but it was to be expected on a Friday night.

"Bella stop mopping, you'll see Edward tomorrow." Alice said as she fiddled with the car's radio, somehow knowing what was running through my mind. Edward was away on a seven day business trip with his partners in France. His absence left me with a fizzy, empty feeling that didn't seem to go away. I had only been seeing Edward for eight months, but in that time we had formed a strong bond and it hurt to be separated from him both emotionally and physically.

"I wasn't mopping." I finally responded and Rosalie snorted, even snorting Rosalie managed to make it sound natural.

"Bella, honey, we know you miss him, but look at it this way with all the free drinks we'll be getting you'll be too drunk to really notice." Awe, there was the Rosalie we all knew. I scowled at them both and Alice and Rosalie both laughed at my expense. The rest of the car ride was spent with Rosalie and I laughing as Alice tried to sing "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry and failing miserably, due to her constant giggling between words.

Rosalie maneuvered quickly into an empty parking space and together we exited the car looking at the long line at the front of the club like it was a six foot fence with barb wire on the top. I looked down the line and noticed it was full of well dressed people.

"We're never getting in." I told them as more people started to join the line, expressing my doubts.

"Bella, its all about who you know, have more faith in me," Alice said with a condescending smile before bypassing the entire line to the front where the bouncer was holding onto the velvet rope. I mentally smacked myself when I looked up and saw the name of the bar, Jasper worked here, of course we were getting in. Rosalie followed Alice confidently and I trailed after them feeling slightly sorry for all the people who were still waiting in line. We got the nod from the guy and Alice smiled at him, her smile brightening up the night.

Inside, the club was steamy, thick with perfume, alcohol and body heat. It was extremely loud as I followed Rosalie in and we weren't even onto the dance floor yet. Alice turned to face us with a satisfied smile on her face motioning us both onto the dance floor.

"Let me guess, Jasper's behind the bar tonight?" I yelled into Rosalie's ear and she nodded as we watched Alice weave over to the bar where a tall blond was working away. Rosalie gestured towards the bar and I nodded wanting a drink desperately. When we finally achieved our goal – the bar –we ordered manhattans and sat down watching Jasper get distracted again and again because of Alice. I saw Rosalie smile into the crowd, her smile transforming her annoyed face into that of an angel. I looked over to see Emmett making his way through the crowd. The group of people seemed to know to get out of his way so his path was clear and he made it to Rosalie's side in no time.

"I thought this was girl's night out?" I asked them over the music and they both threw me an apologetic look, before going back to smiling at their boyfriends completly hynotized. Those damn happy smiled wouldn't have bugged me at all if Edward was here, but being a fifth wheel never felt good.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't know Emmett was going to come." Rosalie yelled into my ear. I knew Rosalie was being honest it was the conniving little pixie who was now flirting with the blond bartender that I worried about. Picking up my drink I downed it in two gulps. I stood up and made my way to Alice's side

"Alice what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked her when I reached her side.

"You need a night out, instead of sitting at your house and watching movies waiting for Edward to call." Alice said shrugging her slender shoulders. "Bella I hate seeing you so down, I had to do something." She told me, her eyes pleading with me to forgive her. I sighed knowing Alice was only looking out for my best interests.

"Fine, I forgive you, but you have to at least talk to me." I told her and she laughed.

"I'll do better, I'll dance with you." Alice said placing her empty glass back on the bar, kissing Jasper on the cheek and pulling me out to the dance floor before I could even utter a protest. The lights above us spun around and I was having trouble paying attention to the mass of people and my feet.

"Alice I can't dance." I screamed at her as she pulled me deeper into the crowd.

"Yes you can, it's easy." She said grabbing my hands in hers was forcing me to twist my upper body. Rosalie came over and joined our very awkward dancing circle. Alice let go of my hands and placed hers on my hips forcing me to sway them back and forth with the music and her hands.

"See, it's easy." Alice said and together we all swayed with the beat of the music. I noticed Rosalie let go of my hand as Emmett dragged her against his chest and became dancing with her like a couple should. I smiled at them and noticed Alice had also slipped away making her way back towards the bar.

I was about to leave the dance floor too, but standing at the edge of the dance floor a familiar face caught my eyes. The lights flickered across his face, high lightening the intensity of his stare and his beautiful features. Edward was wearing black pants and a soft grey long sleeved shirt, his bronze hair gleaming under the lights. I was frozen on the dance floor as he slowly began to make his way towards me, the crowd not seeming to notice our stare. He came closer and closer until our bodies were touching. My hands automatically went to his chest as he leaned down, his lips brushing against me ear.

"I know this is you girls night out but I thought – "I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him down placing a warm kiss on his lips.

"Dance with me." Edward asked his eyes scorching into mine. How could I deny him? Our bodies fit perfectly together, each of my soft curves seeming to flow perfectly with his hard muscles. Our eyes were inches apart as Edward moved us with the music, we swayed to the beat, our bodies moving insync. We kissed again, slowly, deeply as his hands made their way to the hollow of my back. His breath was hot against my neck as we danced and we were pressed against each other breathlessly close. He kissed my neck, feather-light, and I felt my body begin to turn to pudding in his arms. At that moment I knew I would do what ever he asked of me.

Our close dance continued and the tension between our bodies began to grow so thick I was having trouble focusing on anything but his lips and the way his body felt against mine. His hands trailed skillfully back up the sides of my body leaving paths of heat as they went up. The lights cast dim light over us and I felt we were the only people on the dance floor. Edward pulled me flush against his chest and my leg automatically wrapped around the back of his calf, keeping him in place. He made a low sound in the back of his throat and I smiled looking up at his smoldering green eyes.

"Having fun?" I whispered kissing the hollow of his neck.

"I don't think I would use fun to describe this." Edward said and I felt the low rumble of his chuckle in his chest. As we moved I caught sight of Rosalie spinning effortlessly away from Emmett before he yanked her back to his body, her laugh ringing out above the music. I saw Alice pulling, a happy looking, Jasper onto the dance floor as he officially went on break, his hands never leaving her hips.

If this was a Girls night out, I think I could get used to it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I got inspiration from one of my favourite book series "Weather Wardens"**

**Please review.**

**LilyAlice**


End file.
